


A Shot in the Dark

by PetitAvocat



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Minor Citadel DLC spoilers)</p><p>James drunkenly confesses his feelings to Shepard. Kaidan decides, why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Now with artwork done by the amazingly talented [Rhapsody4u](http://rhapsody4u.deviantart.com/)!

“Loco.  Hey, Loco.  Shepard.”  James Vega stumbled tipsily towards Shepard and Kaidan, who were standing at the balcony, speaking in hushed voices.  The huge marine, never one for subtlety, seemed to miss the way their body language hinted at an intimate moment.

“Shepard.”  His large hand found its way to the Commander’s shoulder.  He regarded his CO with the seriousness that only the very drunk can muster, and then turned the gaze on Kaidan.  “Alenko.”

In unison, they replied.  “Vega.”

Ooh.  Ooh, that was good, he should ask them to do that more often.  James tried to make a mental note, but got distracted halfway through by the way Shepard’s shoulder rippled under his hand.  Right!  Shepard.  He had come here to tell Shepard something critically important.

Puppy-dog brown eyes stared into Shepard’s blue as James tried to find the words that had sounded so good in his head.

“Shepard.  Shepard, that dancing earlier, _my_ dancing, hey, what did you think?”

Shepard’s eyebrows raised and he exchanged a look with Kaidan, who had a mirrored expression of surprise on his face.

“Uh… very impressive, Lieutenant.”

James’s face lit up.  “Impressive?  Yeah, Loco, you were impressed?  There’s more where that came from, if you know what I mean.”  He winked, and Shepard’s mouth fell open a little.

“Vega… are you hitting on me?”

Oh!  That was it, he remembered now.  He turned to face Shepard fully, placing his other hand on Shepard’s other shoulder, holding them directly face-to-face.  He was pretty sure Kaidan was staring at them, but he wasn’t really paying attention, and his business wasn’t really with Kaidan anyway (though hey, if the man wanted to get into some _business_ , he wouldn’t protest).

“Yes.”

Kaidan made a slightly choked noise next to him.  Shepard’s eyes just got bigger.

“Yes… you _are_ hitting on me?”

“Yes,” he repeated solemnly.  “Shepard, with the… the war.  And stuff.  I wanted you to know.”

“…um.  Wanted me to know… what, exactly?”

Vega blinked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m in love with you, Commander.”

Kaidan made his choked noise again, a little bit louder.  Shepard gaped, but recovered quickly.  He wouldn’t be Commander Shepard if he didn’t.

“Lieutenant Vega, you’re drunk.”

Vega beamed.  “Yes, sir, I am!  Hey, this is a great party.  You got the tequila just for me, didn’t you?”  He prodded a meaty finger at Shepard’s chest teasingly.

Shepard laughed helplessly, meeting Kaidan’s eyes over James’s shoulder.  The kid was kind of adorable when he was this drunk, open and honest even more than usual.

“Yes, Vega.”  Shepard placed a hand over one of James’s forearms.  “I got it for you.  I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”  He carefully tried to move the arm, with only minimal success.  “Why don’t you go have some more?”

James heard Kaidan clear his throat, and then say, with a hint of warning in his voice, “Commander…”

Shepard amended himself.  “Or – or you could go lie down.  That would probably be a good idea too.”

“Yeah.  Yeeeahhh.  Lying down.”  The weight of Vega’s hand got heavier on Shepard’s shoulder.  “You need to lie down too?  We could lie down together.  I’m good lying-down company.”

“I am… quite all right.  But, uh, thanks.”

“Any time.”  He winked again, sloppily, and then felt Kaidan’s hands on his waist, firmly guiding him away from the Commander.  Kaidan ducked under one arm to support him as they moved away, and hey, yeah, that felt _nice_ , having that firm solid lean body next to him.  But then James remembered, there was this thing he had to do, this thing he had come here to do and he didn’t want to get distracted before he could do it.

He twisted out from Kaidan’s hold and made his way carefully back to Shepard, focusing very hard on walking in a straight line.  This was serious.  This was important.

James took a deep breath as Shepard looked at him, eyebrows raised expectantly.  He could feel Kaidan’s eyes burning into him.  Before he could overthink it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shepard’s, holding the man’s head in place with one hand on his neck.

Kaidan took half a step forward in shock and knee-jerk jealousy as he watched James kiss his boyfriend.  Then he actually _watched_.  James’s large frame was imposing next to the Commander’s slimmer silhouette, but his body language suggested all kinds of uncertainty.  Not surprising; the marines who talked the biggest were usually the ones most unsure of themselves.

Shepard had gone rigid when James had kissed him, eyes widening and meeting Kaidan’s, a panicked what-the-hell-is-happening expression on his face.  And yet… as Kaidan watched James pull away, lips glistening just slightly, cheeks tinged pink and chest rising and falling with his shallow breaths, he felt himself responding, cock twitching in his trousers.

Well.  That was interesting.

*            *            *

Kaidan helped James to one of the sofas downstairs, making sure the larger man didn’t unbalance and stumble on the staircase.  He seemed to be fading quickly, the alcohol finally taking its toll and making him nearly fall asleep on his feet.

As Kaidan settled him on the couch, James half-smiled up at him woozily.  “Hey, Major, you know, I didn’t mean to leave you out earlier.”

Kaidan froze, one hand holding James’s elbow and the other under his shoulderblade.

“I mean, I don’t… I’m not, I don’t have those _feelings_ for you, the way I do for Loco…” He seemed to distract himself momentarily, chuckling softly.  “Loco… but, but, you’re a damn good-looking man, you know?  You know that.”

James nodded decisively, apparently satisfied with his assessment of the situation, and rolled over, snuggling deeper into the couch cushions.

Curiouser and curiouser.

The biotic made his way back up to Shepard, who was standing on the balcony, nearly-empty beer bottle dangling loosely from his fingers.  Kaidan stood behind him, sliding his arms around Shepard’s middle and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, Shepard.”

Shepard turned his head slightly, smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.  “Hey, yourself.”

Kaidan kissed his jawline.  One hand trailed down, resting on Shepard’s belt before moving lower.  Fingers danced along his inner thigh, hand brushing the hardening bulge at his groin.

“Come to bed.”

Shepard huffed quietly, warm eyes meeting Kaidan’s.  “You make a persuasive argument.”

They retreated to the bedroom, trusting the few still-conscious partygoers not to burn down the apartment.  Kaidan pushed Shepard onto the bed and followed, crawling up his body, biting at his neck before kissing him deeply, possessively.

“Kaidan, about what happened earlier –”

“Shh.”  Kaidan tugged his shirt over his head and began undoing his pants.  “No need.  I know you’re mine, Shepard, and I want you now.”  He stood up, stripping down to his briefs and dogtags, and felt all kinds of delicious heat curling in his gut as Shepard watched him hungrily.

“Your turn.”

Shepard stood to comply, and Kaidan took his place, lying on his stomach, head at the foot of the bed.  When he was down to his briefs, Kaidan hooked a finger in his waistband and pulled him closer.  He mouthed against the fabric, shivering as Shepard moaned quietly and twined his fingers through his hair, and then dragged the briefs down to give himself direct access to what he really wanted.

He licked and nipped at the base of Shepard’s cock, feeling the man’s legs tense up, and then took the head into his mouth, sucking gently.  A desperate sound came from above him and he smirked, lips pulling tight around Shepard’s hardness and teeth scraping just the slightest bit.

He deepthroated the Commander suddenly, and Shepard gasped, fingers tightening and holding him in place until he gagged and had to pull back.  Kaidan licked his lips, and then rolled onto his back, head hanging off the edge of the bed.  Throat open and fuckable.

Shepard put one hand on either side of his head and slid his cock between the biotic’s lips.  Kaidan moaned, and Shepard started thrusting at a slow, controlled pace.

Time to test the waters.

When Shepard withdrew, Kaidan braced a hand against his leg, holding him back.  He met his eyes.

“So, Shepard.  You ever think about Vega this way?”

He was clearly taken aback.  “What?  Kaidan, I love you, you know I would never –”

“I know you never would, but do you ever think about it?”  When he didn’t answer right away, Kaidan continued, voice rough from Shepard’s throatfucking.  “Ever think about fucking his mouth the way you’re doing to mine right now?  Wonder what his throat would feel like, if he would gag around your cock?”  Shepard’s pupils were going wide, breaths coming fast and harsh.

“Kaidan… you’re the only one I want,” he whimpered.

“You’ve never thought about it?  Stared at him while he works out, watched his sweat run under his shirt and wondered where those tattoos go?”  Kaidan slid his briefs down over his hips and began stroking himself with one hand, Shepard with the other.  “All those muscles, Shepard, think how it would feel to fuck that tight ass.”

A low whine tore from Shepard’s throat.  “Fuck, Kaidan—”

“I bet you could fuck him, pull out, watch your come get all over the tattoos on his back.  Ever wondered what it would be like to lick your come off his muscles?”

“ _Kaidan_ —”  That was all the warning he got, Shepard’s eyes squeezing shut and his cock throbbing in Kaidan’s grip, come striping his throat and upper chest.  The look of intense bliss on Shepard’s face was enough for Kaidan to reach his own release, letting out a hoarse cry, hips jerking up.

When he opened his eyes, Shepard was staring down at him, confusion written on his features.  He shook his head once as Kaidan reached for some tissues to wipe himself off.

“Kaidan, I don’t…” He trailed off.

Kaidan took Shepard’s hand, pulling him onto the bed.  “Come on.  Let’s get some sleep.”

Shepard looked like he was about to say something else, but decided against it, instead pulling the covers up over both of them.  They drifted into unconsciousness, Kaidan’s body molded snugly against his Commander’s.

*            *            *

Kaidan tracked James down the next day at – where else – a shooting range, where he appeared to be trying to scare away his hangover with loud noises.

Lounging against the wall behind the Lieutenant, Kaidan waited for a pause in his firing.

“Morning, Vega.”

The bigger marine jumped visibly.  “Dios, Major, bad idea to startle a guy when he’s got a gun in his hand, hey?”

Kaidan just shrugged, smiling mysteriously.  “Did you have a good evening?”

“…um.”  James scratched the back of his neck.  “I think so?  Have to admit, I got a little, uh, fuzzy towards the end of it.”  He looked at Kaidan apprehensively.  “Did I… do anything?  Is that why you’re here?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.  I have a proposition for you, Lieutenant.”  Kaidan moved forward, crowding James against the counter in his booth.

“Y—yeah?”

“You expressed a certain…” Kaidan made a show of examining his fingernails as he searched for the word.  “… _interest_ in the Commander last night.”

The color drained from James’s face.

“And as it happens, you also expressed an appreciation for… well, me.”  He indicated his own body with a casual sweep of his hand.

And now color had begun to return to James’s face.  Unfortunately, it was a rather greenish color.  Kaidan tried not to snicker.

“Sir, if it comes to it, I would prefer being thrown out the airlock to being court-martialed.”  The Lieutenant’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Oh no, Vega, I don’t think it will come to that.  In fact…” Kaidan stepped closer, feeling heat radiating off of James’s body.  He felt himself start responding to the proximity of the other man, and wondered if his own nearness was having the same effect.  “I think Shepard was rather flattered.  I know _I_ was.”

James’s eyebrows shot up.  “You were?  I mean, sir.”

“I think, James, that Shepard might be too shy to ask for what he wants.  Maybe he’s worried it’ll offend me, I don’t know.  But… it won’t.  And if you’re interested, I think we might be able to persuade him quite effectively.”

Disbelief gave way to a wicked smile playing around James’s lips.

“What do you say, soldier?  Are you in?”

“Sir, yes sir.”

*            *            *

James let himself into the apartment with the spare key Kaidan had given him.  He still felt like he was doing something illegal, entering the Commander’s private place without his express permission, but that just added to the electric thrill running through him.

They were doing this, they were _actually_ doing this.  _He_ was actually doing this.

Silently, he climbed the stairs to the master bedroom.  Kaidan was there, sprawled on the bed, reading datapads and… not wearing a shirt… James’s brain stuttered to a stop when the Major lifted his eyes, smiling in welcome.

“He’s in the shower, downstairs somewhere I think.”  He gestured vaguely.  “Said it was ‘idiotic and impractical’ that we get a hot tub up here but no shower.”

James snorted.  “Sounds like him.”

“Make yourself at home.”  Kaidan patted the bed next to him, so James toed off his shoes and socks and slid onto the mattress.  “He shouldn’t be too much longer anyway.  Even with a private bathroom on the Normandy, he takes regulation-length showers.”  A pause, and Kaidan’s cheeks took on a hint of a blush.  “…well, usually.”

And, well, if he hadn’t already imagined them together, James was now helpless against mental images of the two Spectres, wet skin on wet skin.  He fervently hoped that the early rumors of mind-reading biotics were false.

“…the fuck?”

James and Kaidan turned towards Shepard’s voice in the doorway.  There was a towel around his waist and water droplets still finding paths down his body.  James felt his mouth go dry.

“Not that I don’t like seeing you, James, but seriously, what’s going on?”

Kaidan fluidly stood and padded over to Shepard on bare feet.

“Sorry to spring this on you, John, but - well, you tend to overthink things."

Shepard scoffed. “ _I_ overthink things?  You're one to talk."

Kaidan continued, unfazed.  "But the, ah, incident the other night got me thinking.”  Shepard was facing Kaidan, but still shooting wary looks in James’s direction.  He suddenly felt very out of place.  “It might be fun to try something different.  And James is certainly willing.”  Both men turned to look at him, Kaidan with a predatory smile and Shepard with a… suddenly thoughtful expression.  His heart pounded a staccato rhythm against his ribcage, waiting for judgment.

Some kind of realization occurred to Shepard, because he fixed Kaidan with a mock glare.  "You sneaky bastard.  This is what that was about?"

The Major shrugged innocently, but his smirk gave him away.  Shepard chewed on his lower lip, still looking hesitant, gaze darting between the two other men.

James spoke up then, words coming without thinking, hoping that it was what Shepard needed to hear.  Because, god, he had gotten this close, and he knew on some deep level that this chance would not come around again.

“I’m not asking for a long-term thing, Loco.  I know you and the Major – well, you’re good for each other.  I’ve seen that, and I’m not trying to get between you.  It’s just –” he stood up, a burst of confidence rushing through his veins unexpectedly.  “It’s just that maybe, we thought you could do with some extra relaxation.  Extra… attention.”  He let his voice drop into lower registers, and hooked one finger into the towel around Shepard’s waist.

Just feeling out the situation.

Shepard glanced at Kaidan, who briefly brushed his cheek with his fingertips.  James got the sudden sense that they communicated much more than he could even guess with touches and looks alone.

Then Shepard turned to him, uncertainty gone; the confident, cocky man he’d fallen for was back and grinning at him with sinful intent.

“All right, James.  If you’re in, you’re in all the way.”  With a swift movement of his fingers, the towel dropped to the floor, and Shepard was standing there in all his naked, sculpted beauty.  “What are you waiting for, both of you?  On your knees, soldiers.”

 

([credit!](http://rhapsody4u.deviantart.com/art/4Shoot-in-the-dark-370459426))

 

James grinned back and fell to his knees.  Next to him, Kaidan did the same.

Shepard was half-hard already, and James didn’t hesitate, taking him into his mouth and sucking gently.  He hummed as he felt Shepard grow, hardening and lengthening, and nearly choked when Kaidan’s hand palmed his cock through his pants and started stroking, unable to stop his hips from rocking forward.

A hand in his hair pulled him off Shepard’s cock.  He watched as Kaidan was guided to take his place, eyes half-lidded looking up at Shepard as his lips closed around his cock, slick from James’s saliva.  Not one for inactivity, James ducked his head, trailing bites along Shepard’s thigh until he reached his balls.  He was rewarded with a gasp when he engulfed one in his mouth, and then the other, swirling his tongue around them.

Kaidan tugged at his arm and he pulled back again – only to be met with the biotic’s lips in a kiss that left him unexpectedly dizzy.  Shepard’s cock slid against his cheek insistently and he laughed.

“Feeling left out, Loco?”

Shepard smirked, one hand lazily sliding up and down his shaft.  “Maybe a little.”

“Can’t have that,” Kaidan rasped, and slid his open mouth along the side of Shepard’s length.  James quickly took his cue and did the same, and the two kissed around his cock, tongues tangling over the thick flesh between them.  Kaidan hooked his fingers through James’s belt loops and yanked him forward so they were flush against each other, still clothed but he could feel the Major through his pants.  James had to grab onto his shoulder to stay balanced, and Shepard swore at the sight of them grinding against each other.

They both felt their hair being tugged again, and looked up to meet Shepard’s burning eyes.

“Bed.  Now.”

James had to resist the ridiculous urge to salute.

He was pitched forward onto the bed by Shepard’s grip in his hair, and, anticipating orders (like any good soldier), he whipped his shirt off over his head.  Appreciation was hummed against his back between his shoulderblades, Shepard suddenly behind him and much, much closer than he’d thought.  A tiny voiceless grunt escaped him as Shepard’s weight pushed him down, hands coming around his waist from behind and fumbling at his belt.  Kaidan knelt on the bed in front of him, discarding his own belt and trousers and Alliance reg briefs until he was just _there_ , not wearing anything but the silver chain glinting around his neck, waiting for Shepard’s next step.

James’s legs kicked awkwardly as Shepard pulled his pants and briefs down and away.  And then he was on his hands and knees, an incredibly powerful biotic Major in front of him, the Savior of the Fucking Galaxy behind him, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.

James felt Shepard’s hand slide up his thigh, over his ass, and he shuddered as a finger slid down along his cleft.

“Kaidan,” Shepard said, and Kaidan shifted, reached under the bed, tossed a small bottle to Shepard.  He caught it with his free hand and clicked it open.  James tensed.  Shepard’s hips pressed up against his, and his cock slid along the crease of James’s groin – he looked down and watched it slide forward and back, next to his own cock, and on an impulse grasped both in one of his big hands.

“Oh, fuck, James.”  Both of Shepard’s hands dug into his hips and he started thrusting faster into James’s hand, increasing the friction between their too-dry cocks.

Shepard let go of his hips but kept thrusting, and after a moment pressed a cool, slick finger against James’s entrance.  He moaned and arched back, everything suddenly hitting him – Shepard was about to put a finger inside his body, if everything went well Shepard’s cock would be inside his body later tonight – and all that just made him shudder again, uncontrollably, as the digit slowly pushed past his tight ring of muscle and Shepard started fingerfucking him.

Kaidan was stroking himself, rolling his balls, and Shepard must have noticed James staring because he chuckled deep in his chest and leaned forward, finger still buried in James, to whisper in his ear.

“You’re checking out my boyfriend’s cock, aren’t you, James.”

Well, no point in denying the obvious.  “Yes, sir, I am.”

“You want to suck it?  Think you can fit it all in your mouth?”

Kaidan’s predatory smile was back.  He rolled his hips lasciviously – as if James needed convincing.

“I can try, sir.”

And with that, Kaidan shuffled closer and pushed James’s open mouth down over his cock, keeping one hand at the base of his neck.  James bobbed his head, tongue working at the shaft, trying to stay coordinated enough to continue stroking his and Shepard’s dicks as he sucked off the Major.

This got more difficult when Shepard added a second finger.  He started stretching James from the inside, spreading his fingers and opening him up, and James let out an undignified, needy moan around Kaidan.  He felt himself get yanked backwards, Shepard’s fingers gone, leaving him feeling desperately empty, until he was suddenly on his back facing the ceiling, something _much larger_ than Shepard’s fingers pressing insistently at his hole.

Instinctively, he spread his legs wide, and Shepard laughed darkly.  “You want it so bad, you little slut.”

All he could manage was a litany of near-incoherent whimpers, words like _yes, yes, please, yes_ finding their way into his gasps as Shepard slid slowly forward, inch by agonizing inch until he was buried completely inside him.

Commander Shepard was balls-deep in James’s ass.  His muscles spasmed around the cock filling him, and Shepard groaned.

“So tight, James, so fucking tight.”  He started moving, slowly, just rocking back and forth to start, getting James used to the sensation – _never been fucked like this, never, so fucking good_ – and then building up speed.  He lifted one of James’s legs over his shoulder, deepening the angle as he pistoned into the Lieutenant.

Kaidan appeared above him, straddling his head, ass facing Shepard.

“Wanna pick up where you left off, Vega?”  One hand held the base of his cock, tapping it against James’s mouth.  He eagerly obliged, sucking at the tip before working his mouth further down.  Kaidan supported his head with one hand, eyes dark as he watched his cock disappear down James’s throat.

His hips jerked back abruptly and he hissed, “Yes, _Shepard_ ,” as the Commander leaned forward and ran his tongue between the globes of Kaidan’s ass.  His thrusting into James slowed as he licked Kaidan’s entrance, and the biotic’s hips twitched erratically, captured between Shepard’s tongue plunging into his ass and James’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

James’s own hips bucked up, gasp of surprise ripping from his throat, when Shepard closed a tight, warm hand around his shaft.  God, the man was an incredible multitasker even in bed.  He started stroking in time with his fucking, and he must have been tonguing Kaidan in the same rhythm because then Kaidan was fucking into his mouth at the same pace, steady but fast, just barely under control – and it was all too much for James, triply stimulated.  All his muscles clenched and he had to push Kaidan back as he cried out, coming hard, his semen landing on his own stomach in hot bursts.

Shepard’s thrusting slowed, almost gentling him through the aftershocks.  Then he pulled out, and his hand on the small of Kaidan’s back pushed the other man’s hips forward again, reminding James that he had a job to finish.

Shepard slicked more lube onto his cock and moved up James’s body until he was straddling his chest, hips pressed against Kaidan the way they had been against his own earlier in the evening.  James could tell the moment he entered the biotic because his face contorted in pleasure, mouth opening on a soundless moan.

James propped himself up on an elbow to get a better angle on sucking Kaidan’s cock.  He let his jaw go slack so Kaidan could fuck his mouth, and when he looked up he could see Shepard behind him, hands gripping his waist as he fucked him, Kaidan fucking James’s mouth on each forward thrust in the chain reaction.  Kaidan’s head was thrown back on Shepard’s shoulder, one hand clinging to the back of his head and the other coming down to tangle in James’s hair, and from the tightness of his grip he could tell that the Major was close.

One of Shepard’s hands snaked up to wrap around Kaidan’s throat – and _that_ was some kinky shit he wasn’t expecting from Major Vanilla, Shepard maybe, sure, but not him – and he gasped, a strangled sound through his cut-off airway, and held James’s head in place, lips wrapped tightly around his cock as he hit his peak, come pulsing down James’s throat.

Moments later, Shepard slammed into Kaidan with a hoarse yell signaling his own release.  As Kaidan slipped out of his mouth, James waited for some kind of direction – now that the main event was over, should he stay? get his clothes and leave? say thank you?

Both men rolled off to one side, so James moved towards the edge of the bed.  A hand caught his arm.

“No you don’t, Vega.”  He glanced back at Shepard, whose grip said there would be no argument.

“This may have been a one-time thing, but I don’t kick people out.  Get that fine ass back here.”

James felt himself blushing.  He crawled back and settled on Shepard’s other side, hips nestled against Shepard’s ass.  Kaidan’s fingers brushed his arm where it lay across Shepard’s waist, and he drifted asleep, breathing in the scent of sweat, sex, and Shepard.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the k-meme
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6066.html?thread=27690162#t27690162
> 
> BECAUSE I HAVE A PROBLEM D:
> 
> (k-meme addiction: it could happen to you)


End file.
